


Happy Birthday Stoffel

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Team Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It's Stoffel's birthday. Jenson and Fernando celebrate with him and give him a rather educational gift.





	Happy Birthday Stoffel

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dirty imaginination lmao, I just couldn't resist writing these ;)  
> Requests always welcome, as well as kuddos and comments of course :D

“Happy Birthday, Stoff!” Fernando said with a large grin, leaning in to kiss both Stoffel’s cheeks before hugging him tightly. Stoffel hugged back with a chuckle at the Spaniard’s enthusiasm. Fernando pulled away, petting Stoffel’s shoulder with a mischievous grin.

“I have a gift for you, but we need to wait for Jenson, okay?” Fernando said with a wink. Stoffel blinked in surprise.

“Jenson is coming?” he asked as Fernando was already walking towards the minibar in Stoffel’s room. The older man had practically invited himself over to celebrate Stoffel’s birthday, declaring the Belgian could not celebrate it on his own.

“Yes, of course, need to celebrate you getting old, no?” Fernando said, throwing him a beer. Stoffel smiled. He was quite glad he didn’t have to spend his birthday alone. He was only flying back home to his family tomorrow, so he didn’t have anyone else to spend it with.

There was a knock at the door and Fernando went to open.

“Stoffel!” Jenson exclaimed as he came into the room as well, hugging the younger man with a chuckle at Stoffel’s surprised expression. “Happy birthday.” Jenson said, making Stoffel smile.

“Thanks. It’s nice to see you again.” Stoffel answered. Jenson turned to Fernando anx hugged the other man as well.

“Have you told him yet?” Jenson asked,his arm still wrapped around Fernando’s waist. Stoffel wasn’t fully surprised by the affection between the two men, who had always been hugging and poking each other when Stoffel had been around in his testing days. Still, there was something in the way the two men were still looking at each other, and at him. Fernando leant comfortably against his former teammate, tilting his head to the side as Jenson kissed his neck.

Okay, that was new. Stoffel blinked in surprise. Fernando smirked at his younger teammate.

“I haven’t, wanted to wait for you.” Fernando purred. Stoffel swallowed thickly as Fernando turned his head completely and pressed his lips against Jenson. The Brit kissed back without hesitation, tugging at Fernando’s hair until the Spaniard opened his mouth with a filthy moan.

Stoffel blushed deeply and fidgeted from where he was still awkwardly perched on the bed, looking down at his hands to give the two other men some privacy. 

“Stoff…” Fernando said. The bed dipped in as Fernando and Jenson sat down on either side of him. Stoffel looked at Fernando, knowing he would look as wide eyed and awkward as he felt. Nando smiled softly and Stoffel shuddered as Fernando’s hand brushed lightly over his arm. He felt Jenson’s hand low on his back and his breathing hitched.

“We know how stressful the start of the season always is, so we wanted to give you a present that would help you relax as well.” Jenson said softly. “And it can be quite… educational as well.” Jenson smirked as Fernando bit his lip. Stoffel still regarded both with wide eyes, not really sure where this was going. 

“Stoffel…” Fernando purred, reaching out to tilt Stoffel’s face his way. Before Stoffel could react, Fernando brushed their lips together for a moment, giving Stoffel space to pull away. Stoffel moaned involuntarily and instinctively kissed back, parting his lips as Fernando licked at his mouth. Stoffel pulled back, still looking confused.

“But I… you…” Stoffel’s eyes kept falling to Fernando’s lips as he tried to object. 

“Relax, darling, we’re gonna make you feel so good.” Jenson murmured behind him. Stoffel turned to the other man, pulling on his arm to pull him closer. Jenson chuckled and kissed Stoffel as well. Stoffel moaned again as Fernando pressed up behind him, the Spaniard carefully pulling Stoffel’s shirt away from his neck to mouth and lick the exposed skin. Jenson gently bit into Stoffel’s lower lip, dragging his teeth over the sensitive flesh. 

Jenson pushed Stoffel away slightly so Fernando could pull the shirt completely off. Stoffel shivered as hands trailed over his back and stomach.

Fernando pushed Stoffel back until he was lying on his back, propped up against the soft pillows. Fernando was looming over him, his face close enough to Stoffel that soft strands of brown hair were tickling Stoff’s cheeks. One of Fernando knees was resting between Stoffel’s thighs and pressing up against the growing bulch in Stoffel’s jeans. Stoffel groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he slowly rolled his hips. 

“Happy Birthday to you…. happy b-” Jenson impromptu song was quickly silenced by Fernando, who pulled him closer and kissed him, not hesitating to press his tongue into Jenson’s mouth. He didn’t forget about Stoffel, slowly pressing his knee closer. Jenson and Fernando both quickly lost their shirts after that.

Stoffel pushed himself up on his elbows to press closer to the other two man. Jenson noticed and grinned at him, leaving Fernando to suck a bruise on the crook of his shoulder as he leant over to Stoffel. Stoffel eagerly moved to press their lips together, but Jenson stayed just out of reach, instead kissing down Stoffel’s chest and stomach towards the top of his jeans. Fernando huffed in annoyance as Jenson blocked his view, playfully nudging his shoulder before moving more to Stoffel’s other side, mimicking Jenson’s kisses. Stoffel almost whined when they started to undo his belt.

“P-please… Nando… Jenson…” his hips bucked up when his jeans and boxers were pulled down his legs. Fernando hummed appreciatively at the sight of Stoffel’s cock, which was already hard and leaking precum. 

“So pretty…” he murmured as he raked his eyes over Stoffel’s naked body. Stoffel was still blushing, looking a little tense as he averted his eyes due to the intense look in Fernando’s eyes.

His body went slack as Jenson licked the underside of his cock before taking it in his mouth. Stoffel moaned, hollowing his back. Fernando winked and slowly started to undress, Stoffel watching through lidded eyes at the tanned skin. Jenson mouthed the slit of his cock, making Stoffel squirm more and more. 

“You tease him too much.” Fernando accused him, fully naked now as he plopped back down on the bed, stretching out beside Stoffel. Jenson rolled his eyes but seemed to take Fernando’s words to heart as he relaxed his jaw and swallowed Stoffel’s length down. Stoffel keened, arching his back as he tugged at Jenson’s hair. Stoffel buried his face in Fernando’s neck, whose hand was still trailing over his chest, nails teasing his nipples. He breathed in the Spaniard’s smell, shuddering at all the sensations. Stoffel almost cried out when Jenson moved away again to undress as well.

“No...please…” he whined needily. Fernando shushed him, kissing him again to silence him. When Fernando moved away, Jenson reached out to pull Stoffel up onto his knees, the Belgian wrapping an arm around Jenson to keep himself upright. Jenson reached between them to wrap his hand around both their cocks. Stoffel nuzzled the side of his neck, biting into Jenson’s collarbone. 

“Don’t forget me.” Fernando said with a pout, pressing up against Stoffel’s back, his cock teasingly moving between Stoffel’s ass cheeks. Stoffel let out a surprised noise and jerked away slightly from Nando. Jenson caught him.

“What’s wrong Stoff…” he purred. Stoffel swallowed thickly.

“I’ve never… you know…” he shyly looked away. Fernando pressed a kiss against the back of Stoffel’s shoulder.

“Is okay, we don’t have to.” he soothed. 

“N-no, I want to… I just…” Stoffel shuddered. Jenson smiled softly.

“We’ll be so gentle with you.” he glanced at Nando over Stoffel’s shoulder. The Spaniard purred in return, tilting Stoff back into a gentle kiss. 

“So gentle.” he repeated. Stoffel’s breathing still shuddered but he seemed to relax a bit more, pushing his hips back at Fernando. Fernando rewarded him with another kiss as Jenson’s fingers wrapped around his cock again. Fernando reached over to his discarded jeans and retrieved a small bottle of lube. Squirting some on his hand, he warmed it between his fingers. He teasingly moved his slick fingers over Stoffel’s ass, moving closer and closer to his hole. Jenson held the younger man up as Fernando pressed a finger in, Stoffel moaning at the foreign feeling. 

“Such a good boy.” Jenson said, still slowly moving his hand over Stoffel’s cock. Fernando moved his finger slowly, trailing kisses over Stoff’s neck, nipping at the soft skin. Stoffel shuddered and started to roll hid hips back to meet Fernando’s finger. Fernando took his time to open the younger man up, wanting his first time to be as pleasurable as possible.

Stoffel pushed Jenson back a little, making both man stop their motions, afraid they had hurt him. Stoffel moved to lean down more, his hands resting on Jenson’s thighs as he cautiously licked the tip of the Brit’s cock. Jenson laughed breathlessly, his hips bucking forward slightly as Stoffel innocently looked up at him, hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck that feels good.” Jenson said, throwing his head back as he tangled his fingers in Stoff’s hair. Stoffel moaned around his cock as Fernando’s fingers curled up inside of him, nudging that one spot that made fireworks explode in his stomach. 

Fernando pulled out his fingers and reached for more lube. At first, Stoffel let out a whine at the emptiness, but when he felt the blunt tip of Fernando’s cock against his hole, he whimpered and made an unsure noise. 

“Shh, I’ll be gentle.” Fernando whispered, wrapping an arm around Stoffel’s waist to keep him still.”Relax.” 

Stoffel had taken his mouth of Jenson’s cock, opting to rest his head on the man’s thigh. He closed his eyes with a small frown, anticipating pain. Jenson moved his fingers through Stoff’s hair to soothe him, glancing at Fernando, who was clearly trying very hard to go as slow and careful as he could.

When Fernando did push in, it felt uncomfortable to Stoffel at first, but it didn’t hurt like he had expected. He awkwardly moved his hips a little when Fernando bottomed out, trying to get used to the full feeling. Fernando groaned as he did so, Stoffel incredibly tight and hot around him. Once Stoffel had caught his breath, Nando started to move, instantly making Stoffel moan again. 

“You two look so gorgeous like this.” Jenson said breathlessly, biting his lip as Stoffel looked up at him, blue eyes darkened considerably. Fernando increased his pace and Stoffel’s eyes almost rolled back as he started to grind back, his hand moving from Jenson’s thigh to Jenson’s cock, fingers teasing his length and balls. 

Fernando reached over Stoffel to pull Jenson into his kiss, thrusting harder into the Belgian between them.

“Not gonna last long.” Fernando mumbled against Jenson’s lips. “He’s so tight.” he affectionately ran his hand over the length of Stoffel’s back. Stoffel hummed and thrust back at Nando with more speed, wrapping his lips around Jenson’s cock again. Jenson gasped and cursed, grinding his crotch forward. Stoffel instinctively relaxed his throat as Jenson thrusted in. Fernando reached around Stoffel to wrap a hand around his cock as well, twisting his hand in time with his own thrusts.

Jenson was the first to come, shuddering as he moaned out both man’s name. Stoffel swallowed his cum before pulling away again, sucking a bruise on Jenson’s hipbone as he got closer to release as well.

“Fernando, please…” Stoffel groaned. Fernando pressed closer to him, his movements becoming more and more rash. Stoffel threw his head back as he finally came, clenching around Fernando. Jenson caught him as he rode through his orgasm, rubbing his hand over Stoffel’s back. The tightness and shuddering of Stoffel’s hole around him proved too much for Nando, who followed soon after. 

Nando pressed his forehead against the back of Stoffel’s shoulder as he caught his breath, Stoffel squirming slightly beneath him.

“You’re crushing me.” Stoffel said, sounding both amused and tired. Nando pushed himself up with a chuckle and pulled out so he could lie back on the bed. Stoffel moved to lie beside him, pulling a face at the strange emptiness he know felt. Nando smiled as Stoffel pressed up against him, resting his head on Nando’s shoulder. Jenson lied down behind Stoffel, wrapping himself around the man’s back. 

“Happy Birthday sweetheart.” Jenson murmured as Stoffel contently closed his eyes. Fernando smiled.

“Si, Happy Birthday Stoffel.”


End file.
